


Warm Today

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Series: A World of One Color [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Philosophical Russian Literature, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Slapping, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Some people thought Roman wore the mask to keep his expressions hidden, to keep any and all emotions under firm wraps. That was wrong.(Now featuring some fantastic art drawn by the wonderfulYen.)





	Warm Today

Some people thought he wore the mask to keep his expressions hidden, to keep any and all emotions under firm wraps. That wasn’t it. Roman didn’t have to hide; his face didn’t emote much at all anymore. The flesh that had allowed him to smile, frown, and sneer had all gone when his face was branded with that mask. All he was left with was a permanent grimace

He hadn’t lost much. Roman couldn’t remember doing much smiling ever, but he remembered plenty of grimacing.

Sometimes, though, he still felt those muscles. Felt himself trying to frown when there was nothing there. He’d heard stories of phantom limbs, pain that amputees felt from parts of them that weren’t there anymore. It never hurt for Roman. It only felt- odd. He was more aware of how it felt to purse his lips without them than he’d ever been with them.

The thought of it occurred to him every now and then, but it never stayed long. He had a business to run. He couldn’t spend all his time meandering on phantom facial muscles. He really couldn’t with a kid like Jason Todd running around under his command.

Because the kid really did do a lot of running around. Roman wondered what would happen if he made Jason stop. He couldn’t say why he wondered, but it was his damn house and he could do what he pleased, especially if it meant testing Jason.

That’s where he found himself, sitting in front of a roaring fireplace, the wind groaning against the windows. The fire was easy to get lost in. Roman couldn’t feel much of the heat, but at least it danced better than any stripper he knew. He’d seen it all in people, every movement, every emotion, every thought. Fire, though, he still couldn’t predict fire. There wasn’t any pretense with that release of heat and energy. It was what it was. Roman could respect that.

Roman was lounging back in his arm chair, a copy of The Brothers Karamazov on the side table. Maybe he’d read it to pass the time, maybe not. He was used to waiting.

But he didn’t have to wait long to hear the door open and Jason step inside, pacing up to him. He was always so hasty, so damn impatient.

“You called for me?” Jason asked, but it wasn’t a question.

Roman didn’t speak; he only gestured to the second armchair adjacent to his.

“This some kind of weird bonding thing?” Jason asked, placing one hand on the top of Roman’s chair and leaning over him.

Roman gave the smallest turn of his head towards Jason, just enough to look at him. Plain shirt and sweatpants. Smug, but not smiling yet. Always a little punk.

“Getting to be Winter,” Roman observed. “Aren’t you cold?”

Jason’s mouth twitched up into a half-smirk. “Are you concerned?”

Roman felt his phantom brow crease with something between thought and annoyance. No. He wasn’t concerned. That wasn’t what it was, Roman knew that.

“Sit down, Jason,” he ordered. “Get comfy.”

Jason hesitated, shaking his head, but relented sooner than later. He stepped over to his chair and flopped down into it. He fidgeted for a long while, never seeming to quite find a comfortable position.

“You could get a book if you want,” Roman said, gesturing to the line of tomes on the fireplace mantle.

Jason stole one glance at them before shaking his head. “Nah, 19th century philosophical ramblings aren’t really my idea of a good time.”

“Shouldn’t be taking them so seriously then. Much more entertaining when you read them like comedies.”

Jason snorted, like there was something funny about what Roman had said. “Sounds like you took the bits about nihilism pretty seriously.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Nihilism really sucks,” Jason sighed, sinking down into the armchair. “But I guess you learn to live with it.”

Roman gave a hum of acknowledgement before he picked up his book and thumbed to the fifth section. The Grand Inquisitor was always good for a laugh. The story would have been even funnier if Jesus and the Inquisitor were both burned on the grounds of homosexuality in the end, but then what did Roman know about great literature?

A long sigh came from Jason, followed by a pause, and then another sigh. Jason lifted his legs up towards the fire, twisting them this way and that as he sought its heat. Stupid kid couldn’t wait for anything.

“You couldn’t at least have a bearskin in front of the fireplace?” he finally bellyached, head lolling to the side. Damn thing couldn’t sit still for a moment.

“It’s not a log cabin, Jason.”

“Or some cushions at least,” Jason kept on. “Something to lay down on.”

“If you want to sit on the floor like an animal, be my guest.”

As soon as he said it, Jason was up from his chair and kneeling down on the floor. He shuffled over to Roman and rested his head on Roman’s lap, nudging up against his book.

They sat in silence for a while, and if Roman didn’t know better, he’d say Jason was slowly burning a hole through his pants. He didn’t say anything, not yet, just observed Jason quietly, while Jason watched him through lowered lashes.

Jason had his hand on Roman’s knee, and he slowly let it slide up his thigh, until it was barely skirting the crease of his hip. His expression didn’t change, he just watched Roman while moving his thumb closer, closer-

“If you want to get fucked, you don’t have to be a passive little shit about it,” Roman said, breaking the sudden, overpowering silence between them. He placed the book aside, glaring down at Jason.

Jason’s face immediately split in a wide grin, like he’d won a bet that Roman hadn’t been aware of. 

“Okay. You want to fuck in front of the fire?”

At least Roman could still roll his eyes. “No.”

“Why no-ot?” Jason whined, digging his fingers into Roman’s thigh.

“You need to learn to be patient,” Roman chided.

Jason didn’t answer, just huffed and pressed his face against the fabric of Roman’s pants.

“Why is patience so important?” Roman asked. 

Jason didn’t reply. He nuzzled against Roman, but he stayed completely silent. After a few moments Roman put his fingers around Jason’s chin, lifting his head up.

“Why is patience so important?” he repeated.

It was Jason’s turn to roll his eyes, and he let out a puff of air in what sounded like a groan.

“Because,” Roman started, digging his fingers into Jason’s flesh a little harder. “It makes us pay attention.”

“Well, you’re a patient guy,” Jason said, grinning. “Does that mean you’ve been paying attention to me?”

Needles. Needles right in that long-gone flesh of his, needles that seemed to come from nowhere. Roman had to stop himself from flinching, had to stop himself from pushing Jason away. Instead he went still as a statue, fingers still curved around Jason’s face.

“I mean, you must pay all the attention in the world, right?” Jason continued, but his smile had faltered a bit. Could he see it? He couldn’t.

Roman drew his hand back and slapped Jason on the cheek. Jason whimpered, probably more out of surprise than any real pain, but didn’t pull back and even squirmed like he was looking for friction. Dumb slut.

“Never assume anything, kid. You’ll get yourself killed,” he scolded. “Now make yourself useful.”

Any gripes Jason might have had forgotten as he rushed to undo Roman’s belt and unzip his pants. Practiced ease had his cock out in less than a minute, and Jason’s mouth was on the head in half a second. Roman let himself exhale comfortably. Jason gave head like he meant it, that much was for sure. Like Roman was the best thing he’d ever had in his mouth. It was almost impressive, given the food Roman had him eating regularly.

Jason had no problem swallowing him down to the hilt and bobbing his head. Roman kept his breathing steady throughout. He was used to this kind of thing, getting sucked off by whoever he felt like on any particular night. It was going through the motions for him. Jason, though, Jason was good. As far as sex went, he and Jason clicked. Jason knew what did it for Roman and how to do it just right, and Roman knew the same for Jason, even moreso. Roman could have picked Jason apart all night if he pleased, until Jason was blubbering for him like the pathetic animal he was.

Sometimes Jason tried to do the same to him, but that wasn’t how it worked. There was nothing to take apart in Roman. Kid had spirit, but he didn’t know his limits. He didn’t know his place. If he did, it wouldn’t have been nearly as enjoyable to put him in his place.

Jason kept pushing his head down as far as it would go, taking Roman’s cock into his throat. It only lasted a second or two at a time, but it sent a shudder up Roman’s spine each time. It was at the exact pace to keep him on edge, and Roman liked it well enough. But letting it go on too long, well, that would imply that Jason had power. That wasn’t acceptable.

Roman placed a hand on Jason’s head, just gently. He scratched at Jason’s scalp, drawing a pleasurable whine from him. That was nice. Jason dipped down once again, ready to take Roman all the way. As soon as he did, Roman pressed down hard.

Jason made a strained cough and tried to flinch back, but Roman held fast. He felt Jason’s throat rapidly contract and twitch around him, and he allowed himself a contented sigh.

“Nice to have a little peace and quiet,” Roman said, suddenly wishing that he had the time to get some reading in.

Tears started streaming down Jason’s eyes. Roman thought about keeping Jason there even longer. Choking him until he really did fight. Making him black out or even taking care of him permanently. It wouldn’t have been hard, and he’d be pulling a thorn out of his side for good. He’d had the same thoughts on so many nights before.

Roman took his hand away, and Jason sprung up to heave in air. He sputtered and his breaths were rough, but didn’t complain. Not about anything Roman had done anyhow.

“Is- is that all you’ve got?” he rasped. “Old man?”

Brat.

“Open your mouth,” Roman said, thumbing Jason’s swollen bottom lip for emphasis.

Jason glared at him, but did as he was told.

“Pay attention, Jason,” Roman growled, resting one arm while he stroked himself with his free hand. “Might just let you get off if you do.”

A strangled sound came from Jason’s throat, but he only opened his mouth wider and stared up at Roman. Pretty boy. Roman wanted to kick him in the teeth sometimes, but he wasn’t sure he could have with that face.

Roman went easy on himself, skirting the edge, but careful not to lose himself. Jason twitched below him and Roman could see temptation in his eyes. The want and need to put his mouth on Roman again, to touch himself. He was fighting to keep that self-control where Roman had a firm hold on himself, figuratively and otherwise. Roman was rooting for him to crack. That was always fun. But Jason had gotten better and it was a toss-up whether he would or not.

Fortunately for Jason, Roman was feeling charitable. He ramped up motions and didn’t bother to tense up. And fortunately for Roman, Jason was as transparent as water. He whined and squirmed and didn’t bother to hide how much he wanted it. 

With a light exhale, Roman felt his climax wash over him. His shoulders tensed up involuntarily as his release splattered across Jason’s face and opened mouth. Jason took it like he lived for it, and maybe he did. His tongue came out to catch some cum on his lip. As he shut his mouth to swallow it down, Jason tipped his head back to give Roman a look of pure gratitude. His eyes were half-lidded and far away and desperate, framed by Roman’s mark. It was intoxicating. Dangerous.

“Good boy,” he said, as he smeared some cum across Jason’s cheek.

Jason leaned forward to lap up anything he could off of Roman’s cock before tucking it back into his pants. Roman allowed that; it was just cleanup as far as he was concerned. But Jason had his own problems, and it would have been unfair to go back on his word.

“You gonna take care of yourself or not?”

Jason groaned and leaned back, his relief palpable. But as he reached down to palm himself, Roman slapped him across the cheek.

“Ah!” Jason yelped. “What the hell?!”

“Watch your mouth,” Roman warned, touching his hand to the same cheek. “No touching yourself.”

“But you just-” Jason flushed mid-sentence. “Oh, come on, I waited for you!”

“Yeah, and now you’re gonna hump my leg like the dog you are,” Roman said coolly, leaning forward. “Or you could use your hands. If you don’t mind sleeping alone for a while.”

The threat got a whimper from Jason and he hesitated, like he did. Sure enough, he relented after only a moment, pushing up against Roman’s right leg. He leaned down, so he had his head on Roman’s thigh, and started rubbing against him. It was slow at first, but, with a moan of sheer relief, Jason started rutting in earnest. Roman couldn’t help the phantom half-smile he felt. Jason was the most predictable thing he’d ever seen, but there was something about him. Roman had dealt with a lot of sluts in his time, but none of them had ever made him smile. That was how he preferred it.

“Oh, fuck,” Jason gasped, grasping hard at Roman.

Roman sighed and looked away from Jason. He wasn’t doing himself any favors watching Jason deal with himself. So instead, he reached over and pulled his still open book to the edge of the side table. It was thick enough to stay open on its own so Roman just rested his chin in his palm and lazily read a passage or two.

“ _...I tell Thee that man is tormented by no greater anxiety than to find someone quickly to whom he can hand over that gift of freedom with which the ill-fated creature is born. But only one who can appease their conscience can take over their freedom. In bread there was offered Thee an invincible banner; give bread, and man will worship thee, for nothing..._ ”

“Da-addy,” came a whine from below, pulling Roman out of his literature.

Roman turned his attention downward again and found Jason still there, still struggling to rub off against his shin.

“Daddy, you can’t lecture me about paying attention and then get distracted,” Jason said, pushing his cheek up against Roman’s hip. “It’s not fair.”

“No, baby, it’s not fair,” Roman agreed, reaching down to pet Jason’s cheek. “But daddy knows best, isn’t that right?”

Jason let out a pathetic sob, gritting his teeth, but kept on rutting against Roman all the same.

“Yes,” he admitted, his voice raw.

Such a good pet. No limit to his obedience once all his barriers were broken down. Almost could make a man feel bad, taking advantage.

“Come on, Jason, I know you can go harder on yourself.” Roman’s hand snaked under Jason’s chin. “Go ahead, come for me.”

It was like a switch. Jason stopped mewling and let out a long moan. Roman couldn’t feel it himself, but he knew what Jason sounded like when he came. Knew the exact signs too. Back arching, knees shaking, toes curling, a resistance to it all that was so very Jason Todd. He couldn’t help but fight, even if he was fighting his own damn climax.

With that, Jason’s head slumped against Roman’s lap. It was getting late and Jason was showing his true, exhausted colors. Roman would have sworn on his life that Jason wasn’t a natural night owl, and the Bat had pushed that lifestyle onto him. Or maybe Jason pushed it on himself. And now Roman pushed it on him, every now and then. Not tonight, though.

Work permitting, Roman would have preferred to put Jason on a real schedule. Dictate his days, what he did, when he did it, make sure there was plenty of time between the two of them. That couldn’t happen; Roman knew that Jason wouldn’t follow any of it, not for a second. Maybe that was all the more reason to do it. Jason liked struggling against rules and restrictions, and he really liked being disciplined. Daddy issues, by Roman’s estimate, but if Jason didn’t ever click with him. Roman couldn’t think of anyone who’d ever fought him like Jason did.

In his idle thought, Roman reached down to stroke Jason’s cheek without a thought to it. Jason blinked a couple times and tipped his head up to look at Roman. His expression was still droopy-eyed and exhausted, but there was a question in his eyes. A bewilderment like the gesture was the strangest thing Roman had ever done. The look gave Roman a chill.

“Go to bed, Jason,” he ordered, retracting his hand casually.

Jason looked at him for a few moments more, the bewilderment softening to something Roman preferred not to dwell on, before giving him a single nod.

“Will you come with?” he asked, moving his hand closer to Roman’s.

“In a moment.” Roman moved his hand before Jason could grasp it, and waved Jason off. “I still want to finish this.”

Jason glanced at the book and rolled his eyes, but smiled when he looked back up at Roman.

“Fine,” he said. “But don’t stay too long.”

Roman just hummed, not wasting a single glance over as Jason left the room.

He didn’t want to think about how cold and quiet the room seemed once he was alone again either. Not even his phantom nerves stirred anymore. He should have been more used to that. Pushing the thought away, he focused back on his book. The Grand Inquisitor was getting tiresome so he flipped to another page and started reading again.

“ _Fathers and teachers, I ponder, What is hell? I maintain that it is the suffering of being unable to love._ ”

After only that one sentence, Roman shut the book and pitched it straight into the dying fire. Dostoyevsky was a pretentious twit and that was where he belonged. The cover melted away slowly as the pages turned to brittle, black flakes that dispersed up the flue. 

The sight almost made him feel a little easier. Feel, now there was a word he didn’t think about much. Roman needed to stop thinking and feeling so damn much; all it ever did was complicate things. And God knew Roman didn’t need more complications in his life.

With a sigh he stood up and turned his back on the still smoldering pages, making his way to Jason who was waiting in his bed.

Complications indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long think about Roman's psychology in the shower a while back and wanted to get some of those thoughts out there. Hopefully I've done a decent job of conveying some of that without going overboard.


End file.
